Karry Dark
by Raizen1125
Summary: Challenge from KarryMaster-Millie. Stuck on a new Earth without a way home, Barry has had to adapt to a new life. His new life is off to a rough start, but together with the DEO and Kara, he will become an even greater hero than before, though the changes he will undergo might be...Dark. A story of redemption. Barry/Kara. Now Earth Zero of the Millmaverse!
1. Chapter 1

**I swear this is not something I'm going to work on seriously before I finish my other stuff peeps. I'm doing this because an author I liked said they wouldn't do anymore challenges if x number of people didn't participate. Now, since I like having the option to do things in the indeterminate future, here I am. I'll come back to this after I finish Hogwarts Rumble and Crazy Life. **

**I'm looking for a beta reader, but I'll probably end up coercing one of my friends into doing it. lol**

**So here it is. The Raizen take on KarryMaster Millie's Karry Challenge**

Prologue: Stranded and Shifts in Life

Earth-1, STAR LABS.

"Cisco...What do you mean you can't reach him?" Dr. Caitlin Snow's worried voice sounded from behind the dimensional rift using meta. Cisco scratched his head, unsure of how explain the situation to the rest of the group. He turned around, and faced the assembled party. Joe and Iris West looked exceedingly worried. Harry Wells merely looked disinterested, whereas Caitlin had a rather incredulous look on her face.

"I mean I can't find him anywhere, Cait! I can get a vague glimpse of something, but before I can focus in on it I get...shut out by something. I can sort of vibe him, but then I get an image of a pillar and some dude that looks like Thanos' skinny cousin, and then I'm back here."

"Are you being serious right now? Zoom could attack us any day now, and Barry is stranded in God knows where?" Iris's irritated voice rang out through the cortex, before she threw her hands in the air, and stormed off. Joe sighed, before he shot an apologetic look at the rest of the team, before moving to follow her.

"Ramon." Harry's drawl got Cisco's attention rather quickly, as the man didn't usually bother to address him when he spoke. Usually, Harry would just talk at Cisco and expected him to listen. "Do you think he's on another Earth?"

"That is the most likely explanation, but I can't imagine why I couldn't Vibe him if that was the case."

Harry didn't say anything, but he got a troubled look on his face, before he left the cortex, muttering to himself as he went. Cisco looked at Caitlin for help, unsure of what to do. At seeing her shrug, he scratched his head again, feeling more unsure than he'd ever felt before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown, near Earth-38 , National City.

Silver light was all Barry could see as he ran, unsure of course or direction. What had originally been a test run of the tachyon harness ended up shooting him into what he assumed was the space between dimensions or a part of the Speed Force. Either way, he could already hear Cisco's jokes about taking a wrong turn in Albuquerque. His internal musing was interrupted when he saw what appeared to be an exit, or the closest approximation of one. Shaking his head, he redirected himself towards the light, and shot through it. Before he could really comprehend the shift in scenery, he found himself inside a burgeoning city. His perception was still enhanced by the Speedforce, and he saw a woman blasted out of a 14 story building. He shot off towards the falling woman, quickly grabbing her before he took them towards the outskirts of the city. Coming to a stop, he glanced around and noted that they were in an almost desert like area.

"Well, Toto, looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore." Barry muttered to himself, idly taking in the scenery around him.

"How'd you know I'm from Kansas? And who are you?" The rather attractive blonde woman asked him in a guarded manner, her blue eyes taking in his form behind her glasses.

"Have you never seen 'The Wizard of Oz'? It's a line from that movie." Barry explained with a laugh, until he noticed she was on literally on fire. He was about to put the flames out, until he noticed she wasn't overly concerned about that fact. "Um...you don't seem too bothered by the fact your chest in currently in flames."

The woman glanced down, before casually patting out the flames. "Yeah, is the part where one of us makes a joke about being me being smoking hot?" She stated with a slight grin, though Barry was still concerned.

"I take it you're a metahuman like me then?" He asked cautiously, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"Metahuman?" Her face took on a puzzled expression, which was rather cute on her, though Barry would hold that observation to himself.

"A human with superpowers?" Barry supplied helpfully, still keeping his focus on the rather nonchalant woman in front of him.

"Oh. No no no. I'm actually an alien." She stated with a smile, which Barry took as a joke, until she floated in the air and her eyes glowed to emphasize the fact she was not joking.

"An alien? I'll admit, that's a new one. So what's your name, Ms. Alien? People call me the Flash." He reached up, and pulled down his mask, smiling as he revealed his blonde hair(AN: I made him blond like he is in the comics because I'm a snob like that) and face to the woman. "And my friends call me Barry."

The woman regarded him a moment, seeming to become a bit flustered as he smiled at her. "My name is Kara Danvers. I'm also the hero known as Supergirl, since we're giving out alter-egos." She smiled back at him. "Now, if you'll hold on a minute, I've got to go take care of my former coworker who blasted me out of a building." She pulled aside her work cloths to unveil the symbol of House El, emblazoned proudly on her Supergirl outfit. She paused a moment, before she glanced back at him. "Wanna help?"

At this, Barry grinned. He may be on a different Earth, but he was still a hero.

And a hero's work was never done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Outskirts of National City. 3 weeks later...

A rift opened up, sending out two figures decked head to toe in black combat gear. One was a man with a bow and arrows, while the woman was wearing a black leotard and skirt. The woman reached for her wrist, before typing on a pop up holo display. She scowled upon reading the information on the screen.

"Oliver, you told me we would end up on the Earth 1, to take advantage of the missing Flash. This is marked as Earth-38. I take solace in that it will be you who explains this mistake to our superiors in the Reich and not me." The woman sneered at him behind her mask, before she glanced around.

"So you noticed we are still on the outskirts of National City, right Kara." The masked man stated calmly, though there was a tinge of irritation in his voice. "It doesn't matter which Earth we use, Kara. All we have to do is open the portal in the center of the city and the Reich Wehrmacht will bring us the dark matter bomb. After it clears out the life on this earth we can colonize it in the name of the Reich. Do not fret about things above your rank."

The woman scowled at the man, before grabbing him harshly. "Whatever. After we change, we are going to see if my apartment is still mine in this Earth. I am hungry."

Having said their piece, the woman flew the two of them towards National City, unaware of the chain of events that would soon unfold...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later... Earth-38, National City, Kara's apartment.

Barry had been stuck on Kara's Earth for a few weeks by this point, and he still had not heard anything from his Earth. He'd taken to assisting her in patrolling National City, gaining a lot of fame as the 'Blur', as Cat Grant had taken to branding him. So far, the attempts at labels had not stuck, still mostly referred to as Supergirl's sidekick, something that amused both Kara and himself greatly. They'd taken out Silver Banshee rather easily once they'd teamed up, leaving him to mostly try to adjust to life in National City, at least until his team was able to bring him home. He had to admit, there was a certain degree of chemistry that he had with Kara that made their interactions slightly awkward. Lately, they'd been catching each other's lingering looks. Neither had approached the topic yet, but as it was looking more and more like Barry was going to be stuck her indefinitely, he had begun to entertain the idea of asking her out.

Currently, the speedster was lounging around Kara's apartment, stuffing his face with take out Japanese food while watching the news for any crime. Apparently, his money worked here, so he didn't have to worry about eating Kara out of house and home just yet. He honestly didn't have much to do when Kara was at work, besides stop the occasional robbery or work with the DEO. He'd brought up getting an identity for himself with Hank and Alex, who'd promised to look into getting him set up. He paused mid-bite when he heard Kara's door open. He glanced over to see his pretty friend, though she seemed a bit different. She was wearing a darker shade of eyeliner and lipstick than when she'd left that morning, and her expression was sharper than he remembered it being. She was also wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, and she'd added some black streaks to her hair, which didn't really seem like her style from what he knew about her.

"Kara? What's with the makeover?" He glanced over her once more, before he smiled a bit. "You're pulling a Spider-Man 3 on me. Should I be concerned?"

Her attention flicked to him, her lip curling into a sneer, before she schooled her features. "I just wanted to get a change of clothes before I went out tonight." She turned around to talk to someone in the door frame "Wait here, this won't take long." Barry looked back at the TV for a second, before his Speedforce reflexes kicked in, and he looked over to see Kara's fist coming at his face. He shot off the couch and into the kitchen, glancing at his friend in shock.

"Kara? Why did you just attack me?" He said in confusion and hurt, before he heard a bow being drawn, and an arrow being let loose, which he then turned and caught, before he looked at the doorway in shock. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Indeed, in the doorway stood Oliver Queen, though he too seemed different than Barry remembered, though it probably had something to do with the swastika on the back of his right hand, which Barry knew for a fact had not been there the last time they'd seen each other. 'Kara' and 'Oliver' shared a looked before 'Kara' spoke.

"So he knows you as well, my slimey ex."

Oliver simply sneered at Kara, before he aimed another arrow at Barry. "So it would appear. And it also seems like he has the same powers as Thawne, though he is definitely faster. How interesting." Barry didn't like this situation one bit. Two people wearing his friend's faces attacking him? There were too many unknowns in this situation for his liking.

"Who are you? You aren't the Kara and Oliver I know, as they wouldn't attack me." Except for that time Oliver shot him with an arrow in the knee, though Barry wouldn't volunteer that information.

"How perceptive. No, we're not the ones you know, though it doesn't seem like you're from this Earth either, Goldilocks." Dark Kara drawled boredly, eyes looking him up and down. "It'll be a shame to kill you. You are rather handsome."

Barry wasn't sure how to take that, but before he could say anything, the bad Oliver suddenly disappeared from his spot in the doorway thanks to a red and blue blur. Getting the idea, Barry flashed into his suit and grabbed the bad version of Kara, before rushing them out of the building and onto a roof. Barry took his place next to his Kara, and stared down the other two.

"Who are you, and why did you know to show up at Kara's apartment?"Barry demanded, his eyes dancing with Speedforce Energy.

The other Kara merely raised a dainty eyebrow at him like he'd asked a stupid question, before she smiled coyly. "Why, because it's my apartment too, after all. Just not on this Earth."

Oliver scowled before he pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and aimed it at good Kara. "I'm tired of talking. Overgirl, stick to the plan. I'll deal with them-" He suddenly stopped talking, before he grabbed the back of his head, and sank to his knees. The other three were confused, before they too because to have splitting headaches, and fell to the ground, before losing consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxx

Unknown Memories...

Good Kara looked around, finding her doppelganger on the ground next to her. She wasn't sure what had occurred or where she was. She was in some kind of underground facility, filled with various people coming and going. She reached over to touch one of them, only for her hand to go right through them. She was about to try again, when evil Kara began to groan and move.

"I'm going to kill that jerk Oliver for this. I still can't believe I dated him." She grumbled before she got to her feet. She noted Good Kara's existence, but focused more on the surroundings instead. "We are in a resistance base. But that doesn't make sense. I'm a 'kill on sight' target for them." She muttered to herself. She hurriedly floated around the building, before she froze. In front of her, was her cousin Kal. That was impossible, as Kal had been killed by the Resistance when she was 15, a year after she'd landed in the care of Fatherland. And yet, here he was, decked head to toes in Resistance gear with the house of El symbol on the front on his body armor, and smiling at her younger self. A younger self who was also wearing resistance gear. Bad Kara watched as her beloved cousin knelt down to pat her younger self on the head.

"And there's my favorite cousin! How are you, Kara? Training hard to fight off the Nazis?" His voice was filled with warmth and mirth, and his smile still made her feel like she wasn't part of an almost extinct race of aliens.

"I did, Cousin Clark! I'm gonna become strong enough to help you fight them, just you wait!" Young Kara stated excitedly, prompting another laugh from Clark. She paused before she asked the question on her mind. "Cousin, did they ever find out what happened to Lois?"

Upon hearing his wife's name, Clark's expression darkened a bit, before he put on a strained smile. "Not yet, Kara. But don't give up hope yet. We'll find her." Suddenly, the ceiling exploded, and Reich soldiers began to swarm into the base. Clark shoved her younger self down into a corner, and told her to wait there. Kara then watched as he fought valiantly against the metahumans and aliens the Reich had in their employ, before she watched as a boy not much older than her younger self was, snuck up behind her cousin. She tried to scream out to warn him, but it was too late. The teen had plunged the Kryptonite dagger into her cousins spine, killing him almost instantly. Young Kara ran out from her hiding place, and cradled his body in her arms, crying as she held him. The young boy, removed his mask, showing an 18 year old Oliver Queen in full Reich gear. He pulled a syringe out, and jabbed it in her younger self's neck. Bad Kara watched in confusion and horror as Oliver carried herself to the commanding officer of the Reich and asked what should be done with her.

"We can reeducate her. Turn into a weapon for the Reich. A few subliminal messages here, a few modified memories there, and we have convinced an angry alien her cousin was killed by these Resistance dogs." He said heatedly before spitting on Clark's body. "You will be tasked with securing her loyalty, Young Oliver. Seduce her if you must, but you will ensure she is loyal to us after her reeducation."

Bad Kara was almost catatonic by this point. She'd found out she'd been lied to about what happened to her cousin, and that she'd been serving the bastards who killed him. Good Kara reached out to touch her, but when she did, something unexpected happened. Their memories began to run together, and their experiences and feelings did as well. The pain caused them both to sit up on the roof they had been on before blacking out. Both Kara's looked at each other a moment, before bad Kara's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness again. Good Kara glanced at both of Barry's unconscious form and her doppelganger's. She felt a small prick on her neck, before she swatted it, feeling annoyed. She then grabbed her other self and Barry, before she flew them in a rush to the DEO base. She'd get to the bottom of this, but she had to deal with whatever was making people black out first.

She never noticed the smirk on the "unconscious" Oliver's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later...

Barry and Kara watched the other Kara sleep inside the Kryptonite irradiated cell. Dark Kara had been unconscious since this incident, which Barry and Karry had latter found out to be the world of Kara's Aunt Astra and her husband, using some program called Myriad. They had put a stop to it, but it had apparently caused a sort of mind meld between the two Kara's. They kept her counterpart sedated, as it was one less thing to worry about while the Reich Earth was still planning it's invasion of their Earth. The entire DEO was working around the clock to track down the evil version of Oliver Queen, who seemed had taken advantage of the Astra situation and snuck in a platoon of his fellow Reich soliders along with a dark matter rift bomb. Neither of these facts boded well for Earth 38. Barry sighed, before taking a moment to look at Kara, who had been under the weather since their first encounter with the Reich version of herself and Oliver.

"Kara? Are you okay? You aren't look so good." Barry asked his friend gently, reaching a hand out to touch her forehead. "Can aliens even get sick?" He tried to sound casual and joking, but voice leaked too much worry to be jovial.

"I don't really...know. I've never been sick on Earth." She started before she paused, and he noticed a trickle of blood running down her nose, before she collapsed.

"Kara?" She didn't respond, so he grabbed her, and rushed them to the medbay of the DEO headquarters. "Dr. Hamilton! Help! Kara just collapsed!"

The resident doctor rushed over, before calling a code into the medbay. Barry was asked to leave, as the worked on figuring out what was wrong with Kara.

All in all, Barry felt as helpless as the day his mother died. And Barry did not like to feel helpless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Week Later...

It had been a week since their Kara had collapsed. Dr. Hamilton of the DEO had concluded that an unknown agent was causing her cells to over absorb the solar radiation her body stored, and her cells were essentially destroying themselves, exploding on a microscopic level. They were working desperately on a cure, but the progress they had made was negligible compared to the rate of cellular breakdown. As Dr. Hamilton put it, Kara's prognosis wasn't good. She could still use her powers technically, but it killed her more and more to do so. The other Kara was still unconscious, which meant they couldn't ask her whether this was the work of her faction.

Barry walked into the sickbay, noting Kara still seemed bubbly despite the fact she was essentially dying. Her face lit up when she saw him, before she waved a bit at him.

"Hey, Barry." She said softly and simply, her smile never waving despite the oxygen mask and the dull red light of red sun radiation illuminating the sick bay.

"Hey, Kara. How are you feeling?" He asked, before he winced. It was a stupid question to ask someone who was dying, but it got her to laugh.

"I'm feeling better. The sun idea apparently slowed the cellular breakdown, but it still doesn't look good. Any progress on locating Oliver and his bomb?"

Barry nodded his head. "We have. We're actually gearing up for a raid right now. Unfortunately, they asked for you to come as well, despite your condition. They might need you to fly the bomb into space if we can't defuse it before the timer runs out. Dr. Hamilton said your body isn't in too much danger just yet, so you should be able to handle an hour or so of power usage."

She nodded, before she made to get up, pulling off her oxygen mask and pulling herself to the side of the bed. Barry moved to help her up, before they made eye contact.

"Barry, I'd like to talk about...us, when this is over, okay?" Barry stiffened, before nodding and hugging the girl, causing her to giggle. He flashed out and placed her in a wheelchair, before bringing them to the staging room.

Inside, Hank, or J'onn rather, was in his Alien form, prepping to assist in the assault on Oliver's unit, along with Alex and several other DEO members. Upon noticing their arrival, J'onn got the group's attention.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. Oliver and his squad are holed up in this warehouse in downtown National City. Given it's proximity to the Mayor's office, we have reason to believe they will detonate the bomb that Kara mentioned very soon."

Kara's discovery of her evil counterpart's memories was a blessing in disguise, given that she now knew the general gist of the Reich's plans. Barry could only hope they'd also have information to save her as well. He noticed Kara was holding her head, and seemed to be muttering to herself, but before he could ask if she was alright, J'onn got the group's attention again. As J'onn looked around and saw everyone was ready, he nodded to Alex. "Let's move out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downtown National City, Warehouse District.

Oliver looked in annoyance at the dark matter bomb. There apparently was an issue with the rift creator, meaning the yield would not nearly be enough to complete his mission. At most, he could wipe out the population of the city. At worse, he'd only clear out a city block.

"Sir, the bomb is set to detonate in fifteen minutes. Should webegin the exfiltration process?" Oliver looked at the man in irritation, before he shot him in the leg with an arrow.

"I will tell you when it is time to leave. We will not open the rift until we have 2 minutes remaining on the timer. We cannot afford the enemy time to disarm it. As such, we fight to the last man. Am I clear?"

"Yes, General Queen!" His soldiers, while simple, were loyal.

He was about to get a drink when the proximity alarms he'd placed went off, signaling that they had company. He rushed over to the security feeds, and saw the speedster along with the DEO. He was surprised that this Earth's Kara was still alive, but no matter. She would soon be dead, his serum would make sure of that.

"Loyal soldiers of the Reich, we have guests. Let's give them the same welcome we give all dissenters, shall we?" Oliver stated casually, as his men got into position, while he shot up into the rafters with his grapple arrow.

The breach charges took out two of his men, much to his annoyance. He turned, before he was suddenly grabbed and knocked out in a blur.

"Yeah, my Earth's Oliver has gotten me with the rafter trick too many times for me to fall for it here." Barry said casually, before he dumped the unconscious evil version of his friend on the floor next to J'onn and Alex. He then quickly dispatched the remaining soldiers with relative ease, knocking them all out. He then moved back over to the unconscious Oliver Queen, and ensured he was bound tightly, before waking him.

"Never thought I'd say this, but we should have brought Thawne with us."

That got Barry's attention, but he couldn't worry about it too much at the moment, given the bomb.

"How do we disarm the bomb? And how do we cure Kara?" Barry demanded angrily.

Oliver only laughed. "I was trained by the SS to resist interrogation. Do you honestly think you'll be able to get anything out of me in the time you have?"

Barry was about to retort when J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder, and moved to the tied up villain. "If you won't tell us willingly, then I will have to pull the information out by force."

"What the hell are on about, green man-AHHHHHHHH!" J'onn placed a hand on Oliver's head, and began sifting through the mans memories of the bomb and the serum he'd used on Kara. A few moments later, he was back inside his own body, an unhappy look on his face.

"The serum effects are irreversible and the bomb can't be stopped. You are a madman." Oliver laughed harshly at the derisive tone in J'onn's voice.

"Figured that out did you? No matter. The serum was originally for my Earth's Kara, as the Reich had deemed her too much of a while card since she and I are no longer together. Oh well. Given that you guys probably killed her already, and you're all about to die here, I think my mission was fairly successful."

"That's where you're wrong Oliver. Your Kara is still alive. Unconscious, but alive. And after I handle this bomb, we're going to make sure your Earth can't hurt anyone else."

"Considering you only have 3 minutes to stop that bomb, I'm thinking that my side won, Barry." Oliver gave a twisted grin, before Alex punched him in the face, knocking him back out. Kara chose this moment to make herself known.

"Guys, Barry and I can get the bomb out of here. But we have to go now. I don't know how long I have left." She stumbled a bit, before she righted herself and grabbed onto the bomb. She looked at Barry. "Barry, I need your help. If you pick me up, I can use my strength to hold it while you run us outside the city."

There was something in her voice that Barry didn't like, but he had no choice. He nodded, grabbing on to her, and flashing them through the city, until they were 7 miles outside the city limits. He set Kara down, and she in turn placed the bomb down, before looking at him.

"Barry, you and I are going to need to run in a circle around the bomb to vent the explosion upwards so it doesn't expand too far outwards. I don't know how this is going to affect you as a metahuman, as Other Kara's memories said this bomb uses negative dark matter. I..." She trailed off, before smiling sadly at him. "I'm probably not going to live through it. I can feel my body almost giving out. Promise me you'll help the other Kara, okay? She just found out her entire reason for living was a lie. She was manipulated by the Reich to fight for them. Tell Alex that I want the Other Kara to take my place here. She has my memories too, and while she made mistakes, she can be a force for good just like I was. Promise me, okay?"

Barry teared up a bit, but nodded nonetheless. He really wanted to see what could have happened with Kara. "I promise, Kara."

"Don't look so sad. In away, I won't really be going anywhere. She and I...we merged, to an extent. She wanted the same things I did before Clark died on her Earth. She wanted to be a force for good." Kara pleaded to her friend, before shaking her head. They didn't have that much time left. "Barry we are out of time. We have to start running okay?"

Barry nodded in affirmative, before they began running side by side, and hand in hand, as they worked to create a vortex to syphon the explosion. The bomb exploded and the whole area was bathed in bluish black light. Barry felt like his entire being was being rearranged on a subatomic level, not noticing that he was running faster and faster the longer he was exposed to the explosion. His tachyon harness was going into overdrive, and he was almost splitting through the time barrier as he ran. His lightning went from yellowish orange to bluish black in color, and his eyes shifted blue with the energy flowing through his body. He looked at Kara, who had blood running down her nose and she was so very pale. He reached over and began to carry her as he ran, which caused her to smile weakly at him before she closed her eyes, her breathing slowing considerably. Barry kept running faster, and eventually, the explosion had disbursed completely. Barry came to a stop, the black lightning still arcing around his body.

"We did it, Kara. We saved the city." He looked down at her, blood still trickling down her nose.

"W-we did Barry. Please...Take me to my sister. I need to talk to her about other Kara."

Barry felt the tears prickling at his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, Kara. Let's go."

They shot off in an arc of black lightning towards the DEO bunker, and Barry didn't realize that he was now over 6 times faster than he'd been before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara? Come on, open your eyes. You can't die yet. You've got to be a hero!" Alex's frantic voice sounded as she shook her sister's form frantically.

"Alex, please lower your voice. I'm really sleepy. Okay?" Kara said with a weak voice, all the machines hooked up to her. Kara's mother was there as well, holding her adopted daughter's hand. Neither were handling their daughter's condition particularly well. Clark was standing at the foot of the bed, trying to hold it together for Kara. He'd only known her for a small part of his life, but she was apart of his family, and he wasn't happy that she was dying. He was even less happy that there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Kal...please look after the other Kara okay? I know it's weird and hard to explain, but she's..." Kara went into a coughing fit, prompting Alex and Eliza to rub her back gently. "She's got a lot of anger in her, but she wants the same things I did. Please...show her the same care you guys showed me when I arrived...okay?"

Alex and Eliza were crying at this point, and Clark was struggling to hold his own back. They all nodded, however, and gave their word they'd look out for her.

"Kara and Barry." Kara called out. At first they were confused, until they realized that she was referring to her other self. Barry and the other Kara stepped over to dying woman's side.

"Barry, I really hate I won't get to know you more than I had. I felt like we had a connection." Kara squeezed his hand, before she looked at other Kara. "You had such a hard life, and you did a lot of bad things. But I know you can be better than you were. You can be a hero like I was, okay?" She motioned for Karen to come closer. "And I know you got some other things besides my moral code when we mind melded." She said, glancing at Barry. "Take care of him in my stead, okay?"

Kara couldn't really say anything. She felt like an outside, and that she didn't deserve the second chance she was being given here.

Kara leaned back in the bed, and closed her eyes again, before the heartbeat monitor slowed and flatlined. Alex and Eliza burst into the tears, holding onto each other. Kal stormed off, needing to blow off steam. Kara noticed Barry was crying, and she pulled him into a hug.

Supergirl was dead, and the world was a little colder because of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry stood in front of Oliver, who was tired down. Kara was with him, with a red sun bracelet on her wrist. The powers at work were worried she was gonna turn Oliver into paste for his role in turning her into a monster.

"So you guys visit me. I guess my serum took care of the alien, huh? One less monster for the Reich to kill later-URK!" Kara punched him in the face, sending him careening to the floor.

"You don't get to talk about her, monster. You killed my cousin, and you turned me against everything he ever stood for!" Kara's tears flowed angrily down her face. Barry put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. She was startled by the black electricity dancing in Barry's eyes. She was once again reminded why her other self found him appealing.

"Oliver, face it. You lost. In fact, your bomb only made me faster. The only thing you accomplished was pissing off a lot of powerful people on this Earth." Barry said calmly, trying to reign in his growing anger, which was difficult when this monster was wearing the face of one of his closest friends.

"Well, you forgot one thing." Oliver stated a little too calmly, causing Barry to go on edge. Kara just pressed on with her questioning.

"Oh? And what's that, Oliver? That you're bitter that I was never one of your conquests?"

"No. That I killed a traitor too." Just then, Oliver shot up, a make shift blade in hand, and took a swipe at Kara. Barry saw red, and refused to fail another Kara. He grabbed at Oliver's chest, not realizing his fingers were vibrating. They went into Oliver's chest, causing him to gasp, and stagger back, blood dripping from his mouth and eyes wide in horror. Barry looked at Kara to ensure she was safe and unharmed. It was when he looked back at Oliver's unmoving form that he came to a startling realization: he, in some sense, had just killed his best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**So this is part one of my prologue of my attempt at the Karry challenge for Karry Master Millie. I don't plan to work on this much after I finish my setting up, but considering I don't many of my fans will even read this, it's okay. **

**I mostly just wanted to contribute because this is an interesting idea I hadn't seen done yet. **

**Anyway,**

**Raizen out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU READ MY OTHER STUFF, PLEASE READ THIS: **

**So I'm back again on this story. I wasn't really planning on it, but I'm sort of blocked up on Crazy Life and Hogwarts Rumble, so I don't really know what else to do at the moment. As you guys know, my update schedule is whenever I churn out chapters in one sitting, because I actually felt inspired. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, I just...haven't been feeling overly inspired for those right now. Part of it is because I'm too excited for Rage 2, and the other part is I'm preparing for my practicum part of my master's, so that's going to further eat into my time. So I'm trying to force myself to finish up what I had before my last semester got super busy. It'll be a bit though. Sorry.**

**Anyway, on with the show. **

Chapter 1: A New Name, New Life, and New Feelings?

Earth-38, National City, DEO Bunker.

It had been about a month since the original Kara had died from the Earth-X Serum, an event which led to Barry accidentally killing Earth-X Oliver. Whatever the dark matter bomb had done to him, it had amplified his powers to an absurd degree. He was essentially having the same problems controlling his powers as he did when he initially obtained them. He lost control of his body for just long enough that his hand phased into Reich Oliver's chest, and shredded his heart. The trauma of killing someone was weighing heavily on Barry, even more so that it was done in Eobard Thawne's preferred method of killing. As such, Kara had picked up the slack around the DEO base in terms of planning a counterattack against the Reich on Earth X. However, despite what Barry would approve of, she had pushed the idea of using another dark matter bomb onto J'onn.

Currently, she was walking into another logistics meeting in order to discuss specifics with J'onn, who was surprisingly open to the idea of essentially bombing another Earth.

"You realize Barry would not approve of this at all, right?" The Martian stated calmly. "I have only known him a short time, but from what I gleaned from his mind, he is not the type to make these kind of pragmatic decisions."

Kara ran a hand through her blond and black locks, sighing in frustration. "I know that, okay? But he also doesn't understand what Earth X is like. There is no hope for that universe. The Nazi's had taken over the planet, with only one Resistance cell remaining alive. The dark matter bomb is the best solution for dealing with Earth X. It won't destroy that universe, but it will obliterate the planet, and trust me, that is absolutely a good thing." She ground out bitterly, remembering all the horrible things she did in service to the Reich. This was both her penance and her curse to bear. She would blacken her soul one more time in order to ensure the Reich would not be able to harm anyone ever again.

"And you are sure there is no hope to redeem the planet at all?" J'onn asked, wanting to confirm that Kara was aware of what she was suggesting.

"J'onn, they're Nazis. They're genocidal megalomaniacs hellbent on conquering everything in the multiverse. Anyone who was ever good on that planet is dead. The bomb is the only way to prevent further bloodshed."

The Martian regarded her a moment, before nodding. "I agree, given the memories I just scanned in your head. I'll tell the technicians to prepare the bomb. And you are positive those are the exact schematics?"

"It's based on Kryptonian tech from my universe. It was originally a multiverse portal, but it realized super destructive dark matter when it opened. I'm fairly sure that if Krypton wasn't already going to blow up when my family sent Kal and I away, this would have ensured the planet's destruction. I don't know where the portal leads, but negative dark matter is extremely corrosive. Frankly, I don't even know how Barry is alive right now, given how much of it he was exposed to." Kara finished worriedly. The feelings she had for Barry confused her, as she'd only known him personally for the past month, during which she'd essentially taken the place of the original Kara. But the mind meld she'd had with the original amplified her interactions with him, causing her to feel warm whenever the blond man was around. However, she could not fully explore this new life until Earth-X was taken care of.

J'onn merely nodded, before motioning her to follow. "We'll need that portal device you used to get to our Earth. I assume you still have it?" At this, Kara nodded, before J'onn continued. "Excellent. Bring it to the staging area and we'll settle this matter once and for all." Kara merely nodded, willing to put an end to her cruel and harmful Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth-X, Gotham City, 30 minutes later...

The leader of the Reich sat behind his desk, looking out over the beautiful utopia of power that was his kingdom. He was still a little unsure of why he had not heard back from the field team to Earth-38, but it was of little consequence. Oliver was his best man, and even if he struggled to control the Kryptonian wench, he had the destabilizing serum. So why did he have such an ominous feeling in his gut?

All of a sudden, a flash, and then suddenly, a wave of dark matter soared across his utopia. As the wave approached him, Thomas Wayne thought of his deceased wife and son, both of which he had killed when he had learned Bruce had started the Resistance, and Martha when she'd tried to stop him. He had no right to miss them, but he could not help but know that this was the end of his Earth. And a few seconds later, Thomas Wayne joined the rest of Earth-X in oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth-38, Around the same time...

"It's done." At J'onn's statement, Kara let out a sigh of relief. She was finally free. Before she could say anything however, J'onn spoke again, "However, it seems the energy from this dark multiverse has further severed the connection our Earth had to the rest of the positive multiverse, causing a layer of dark energy to from a shell around our universe. If Barry wasn't trapped here before, he most certainly is now." Despite the dire nature of statement, Kara felt a bit of elation from the fact that Barry would not be able to leave this Earth. She shook her head, knowing that was a selfish thought. Barry didn't deserve to be separated from everyone he'd ever known, even if he was starting to come to terms with it. So despite her newfound desire to be close with him, she knew he needed to get to know her, and process things at his own pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later...

Barry sat alone in the DEO Cafeteria, idly poking at the dull food he'd been given. He was slated to start testing his new powers today with Kara and J'onn, so they'd essentially forced him to go eat something. He smiled somewhat sadly at that thought. The differences between the two Kara's wasn't as large he'd have expected. Both really cared about him in their own ways, though this Kara seemed significantly more fidgety around him than the original. She was also slightly colder, except when she looked at him. That was when Barry hurt the most, because Kara would get that same look in her eyes. Warmth. Amusement. Longing. Barry knew the look well, because it was the same one he used to get when he looked at Iris, at least before he met Kara. And yet, as much as he wanted to say they were too entirely different people, he couldn't. Yes, the Earth-X Kara had done terrible things in the past, but she had been lied to and manipulated. Just like the Kara he knew, her eyes would shine when she found something cute or funny. She would curse in Kryptonian when she was annoyed by something. She would do this cute little snort when he made her laugh unexpectedly. The only real difference was this Kara liked the color black, had a penchant for dark humor, and was a lot more flirty with him. In short, Barry couldn't help but feel a little guilty when he still felt the same attraction to her that he had felt with the original.

Barry shook his head. Now was not the time to get lost in romantic pondering. The DEO was supposed to finish his new suit today. While he'd tried to do deeds as the Flash since the original Kara's death, he no longer felt like his old moniker or suit fit him. His lightning was darker, and his powers enhanced to a godlike degree. Furthermore, Kara's death had hit him hard, and when he'd found out he was confirmed to be stranded on Earth-38, he decided that it was time to reinvent himself to a degree. To that end, he'd asked the DEO to make a new suit for him, though he'd only given them basic requirements, like being friction-proof. That had put a Cisco-like gleam in the designer's eyes, and after a brief Q and A about Barry's powers, the scientist shot off to get to work, yanking Winn along with him. That had occurred a few days ago, so Barry figured it was time to go check on the progress. Standing from his chair, he made his way out of the mess hall and towards the R and D section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Allen, when you told me about your powers, and how you had been previously limiting your overall suit functionality, I told myself 'NO MORE!'" The chief scientist was enthusiastic, if nothing else. The R and D section of the DEO bunker was filled with technology of both manmade and alien origin. The metallic walls were in pristine shape, and the hum of the nearby supercomputer was audible as it worked. In the center of the room, were a table and what Barry assumed to be a tarp covered mannequin. His moment of inattentiveness did nothing to halt the excitement of the scientist, however. "Furthermore, I consulted Mr. Schott here for other ideas and features. And after a few all nighters and bouts of inspiration, your new suit is ready." At this, Mr. Scientist and Winn reached for the tarp, and yanked it off the mannequin, unveiling a rather high tech looking super suit. The helmet was reminiscent of an E.V.A. Helmet from a space suit, with lightning bolts attached to the sides where a person's ears would be along with a black reflective visor. The body of the suit was black and dark purple, and made of a metallic substance that shined slightly. On the chest, was a purple lightning bolt over a clear circular container that was currently empty. The arms had metallic covers, and possessed a small grappling hook on each wrist. The hands had sharp looking metallic claws on the finger tips, though the hands had a circular opening in the palms. The legs were also armored, and the feet alsos had metallic claws where his toes would be. All in all, the suit looked unlike anything Barry had anticipated, though he definitely liked what he saw. Both Mr. Scientist and Winn noticed his impressed facial expression, and beamed at Barry. Winn took this as an opportunity to explain the features of the suit.

"So, Barry, given how low-tech your old suit was, we decided to give you a serious upgrade. The suit itself is made of some weird metal the DEO had in storage, apparently from some distant planet or something. Not the point, which is this: this suit is damn near impenetrable, while being extremely light for someone of your...metahuman persuasion." Winn waggled his eyebrows at Barry, prompting a snort from the blonde speedster. "Furthermore, we built in an internal charge capacity that syphons off some of your lightning as your run. So you won't have to run in a circle when you need to throw lightning. You can just pull a Tony Stark and blast it from your palms. The capacity can also turbocharge your powers in a pinch if needed, functioning like an adrenaline surge. We put two grappling hooks in as a precautionary measure, as you never know when you'll need them. The cable is durable enough to withstand both meta and alien strength up to about 4000 pounds. The issue is that there's only enough cable for a few uses, meaning you can't just use it freely."

"So it would be best to use it to save my skin or to help hold up a collapsing building." Barry concluded soundly, impressed at the utility of the device.

"Exactly. And just in case you needed it, the suit also functions as a modified exoskeleton, allowing you to lift up to about 700 pounds without issue. Handy for those rescue operations where your molecular phasing isn't feasible or safe."

Barry nodded, knowing that phasing injured people wasn't always a good idea. "Then what are the claws for?"

"To help ensure traction while running on walls and the like, whereas the claws on the hands are for enhancing hand to hand combat effectiveness. The tips can function as hypodermic needles, and can secrete a sedative to assist in subduing anything from rogue aliens to the average criminal." Mr. Scientist explained excitedly. "But in the words of Billy Mayes, 'Wait, there's more!'"

Barry raised a brow, but said nothing.

"The knuckles of the suit function as taser prongs when activated, allowing a low charge volt to be added to your punches. Very useful given the odds we usually face in line of duty. Lastly, it has an onboard computer that feeds realtime information and threat assessments to your Heads up display in the helmet, which possess thermal, night, and signal detection modes." Mr. Scientist finished explaining, before taking a step back, allowing Winn to approach Barry.

Winn then fished into his pocket for something, before displaying a small remote, which he then pressed. Immediately, the back of the room lit up, to unveil a small room.

"This is part two of welcoming you to the team. A VR training room, which will help you learn various martial arts from some mercenary guy named Slade. Apparently, the guy owed J'onn a favor, so he agreed to come give you some training on the condition for dropping some charges against him. Rest assured, he agreed to nonlethal methods."

Barry felt his jaw drop a bit.

"Slade? As in Slade Wilson?!" Barry asked incredulously, not sure how to feel about taking martial arts lessons from Oliver's archnemesis.

"Huh? Yeah, did you know him on your earth or something?" Winn asked in confusion, not sure what the deal was. The guy was some ex-spec ops guy turned merc. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah, I do. He almost killed my best friend." Barry said through gritted teeth, venom dripping into his words.

"As crappy as that is, Barry, keep in mind this Slade does not know you. He's just a former Green Beret who washed out of a super-soldier program. He turned to mercenary work as a means to work through his issues. I promise you while not the friendliest guy around, this version of Slade is an ally."

Barry sighed, but nodded. The differences were already apparent, as the Slade he'd heard about from Oliver was Australian, whereas this one was American. Odd, but the multiverse was strange place, so he kept his comments to himself.

"When do I begin?" As soon as Barry spoke, a armored figure dropped down from above him. "I'm going to assume you're Slade." Barry commented dryly.

"You assume correct. And your training begins now, kid. I hear your heal fast." The way Slade said that made Barry shiver. "Good. That means I don't have to be as careful. However, I was told that you have super speed. Try not to use it while I'm training you, or else you won't learn as much."

Barry watched as the armored man made his way to a gear rack, before stripping his armor off and making his way into the training room. Barry shot a glance at Winn, who gave him a rather weak thumbs up. Barry sighed, before making his way over to his new teacher. He knew this was not going to be a fun experience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo, Three Days Later...

Kara was not a happy camper. Apparently, her idea of a wardrobe differed from the original Kara's. Given the leering stares by the males in the office, Kara was sure that the original had to have dressed like a nun or was simply unfashionable. Whatever the case was, Kara had already had to reject and subsequently ignore a man named James Olsen three times and Cat Grant's son Adam twice since she'd arrived this morning, as well as ignore the inquisition posed by her female coworkers. She was about to smack her head on her desk when the intercom on her desk buzzed angrily, allowing the voice of Cat Grant

"Keera! Get in here! We have a situation!" Her boss demanded impatiently. Kara sighed, wondering why her counterpart had chosen to tolerate the pushy woman's disrespect. She stood from her desk and made her way inside Cat's office, before standing in front of the imposing CEO of the media company.

"Keera! Good, you came-" Cat stopped midsentence, as she took in Kara's appearance. Frankly, Kara didn't see what the big deal was. She was wearing diamond earrings, sultry heels, a black skirt, a white blouse and a black business top. She had added some red tips to her hair, though she had taken steps to ensure the black, red, and blonde ensemble looked professional and sexy. Her dark red lipstick and smokey eye shadow ensured that she looked like Hell on heels. To be honest, Kara had mostly dressed like this to mess with Barry when she saw him after work, and maybe prompt the blond man to fall for her faster. This distance between them was annoying, as it upset the feelings she'd gotten from the original, and the fact she thought he was attractive before the meld certainly didn't help matters either. Barry would be hers, one way or another.

"Keera, why are you chuckling darkly in front of me? And what's with the makeover?" Cat's voice shook Kara from her thoughts, shifting the Kryptonian's focus back onto her boss, who was giving her some appraising glances. "Got to say, Keera, the corporate goth look suits you, oddly enough. But we can discuss your makeover later. Right now, we have bigger fish to fry. A new hero on the scene." Cat's voice finished with a slight edge of excitement. "Check it out." She pointed to the TV in her office, and on it, displayed on CatCo's personal news channel, was an armored figure with a lightning bolt symbol on the chest, black electricity arcing off the body and dancing in a containment field in the chest(AN: Think hybrid between speedster armor from DCUO and Deathstroke's armor in Arkham Origins). The marquee of the news was captioned 'NEW HERO STOPS BANK ROBBERY!"

'Barry got a new suit?' Kara thought to herself, before Cat snapped her fingers.

"We have to take advantage of this." Moving quickly, she punched in a few numbers into her cell, before she whispered a few things into the line. Curiously, the field reporter on the TV nodded a few times, before walking over to the imposing new hero. Cat turned up the TV volume, and pulled out a laptop, waiting to type whatever the guy said down and send it to her writing staff.

"Excuse me, sir!" The field reporter tapped the armored man on the shoulder, prompting the hero into looking at him. "Could you perhaps answer a few questions? CatCo would love to help the city get to know it's newest hero!"

The armored figured tilted it's head a moment, before nodding. "Sure, what would you like to know?" The voice was heavily filtered, but Kara could tell it was Barry from the mannerisms alone.

"Well for starters, what should we call you?" The reporter asked excitedly, as this moment would be huge boost for CatCo's ratings.

The figure seemed to stop and think for a moment, before answering. "You can call me Voidrunner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be continued...

**Yes yes, I know it's been a few weeks. I was struggling with how much of the solution of Earth X I wanted to include in this, as I wanted to resolve it quickly, and move onto the episodic format that I had in mind. As for the Karry moments, they're coming. But as much as I love to write romance, I need it to feel organic. Furthermore, while my update schedule is, as usual, erratic, I do have plans for this story, at least until I feel inspired to work on my other two. So for now, that's all. **

**Raizen out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know some of you are worried about this becoming an overpowered Barry fic. Personally, Barry is a bitch in the show compared to the comics. While I do like the arrowverse, I will be using a lot of concepts from the comics in terms of the levels that a lot of the characters that appear will be on. That just makes my choice for Barry's new Rogues Gallery even more badass. You'll see. I've also go plans for his team, since everyone loves a good superhero team, including an unexpected choice. Mwuhaha.**

**This is another world building chapter. Don't worry, while the baddies are just around the corner, I wanted you guys to understand the type of cast to expect in this story. **

**Chapter 2: Developments and Pressing Onward**

Earth 38, National City, Time unknown...

Barry lay within the crumbled outskirts of the National City. Building after decimated building lay in waste around him, with scorch marks and ice littering the surroundings. He looked over at Kara, who stood before him in her renewed Overgirl outfit. She smiled mockingly at him, Kara batting her eyelashes at him. He winced, before glancing down at the metal pole she'd shoved through his sternum. He could feel himself fading, but he had to know why she'd betrayed him. He looked at her, eyes reflecting sadness, which just made her sneer harder.

"Why Kara? I thought you loved me." He managed to speak before he began to violently cough, blood spattering across this inside of his helmet. He reached up, before unhooking it and tossing it to the side.

His words prompted a round of derisive laughter. "Me? Love you? Of course I don't love you. You're pathetic. You couldn't protect the other me and you couldn't bring yourself to fight back against me either. How does it feel to know the woman you loved killed you?" She shook her head, before making her way over to his downed form. She looked at him as if he was an ant, before powering up her heat vision.

As Barry looked up at Kara's now glowing red eyes, he could still only marvel at how beautiful she was.

"I love you, Kara."

"Die."

Kara unleashed the beams, and seared his flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth 38, National City, Barry and Kara's apartment, 0700

Barry shot off the couch with a yell, smacking into the glass coffee table and shattering it, glass shredding his gray sweat pants and piercing his flesh.

"Agh! Shit!" Barry attempted to get up but when he tried to move he realized he had huge chunk of glass stick out of his leg and pieces of it sticking out of the bottoms of his feet. He could see blood leaking from his leg and feet in the dimly lit apartment, light from the city seeping in through the windows. His jerky movement had also gotten blood on his white CatCo t shirt. Instantly, Kara shot into the room, looking hastily for an attacker with eyes aglow, before she saw Barry on the ground bleeding profusely. She was wearing blue athletic shorts and black anime shirt that Barry had gotten for her, hair messy from sleep. Her eyes immediately lost their glow and were replaced with concern and fear when she took note of how badly he seemed to be hurt.

"Barry! What happened!?" He flinched at hearing Kara's voice, he crawled away from her as much as he could, causing Kara's face to morph into a confused and hurt expression. "Barry? Why are you moving away?"

"S-Stay back!" Barry managed to ground out through his pain. His breathing was ragged and he wouldn't heal until the glass was removed. His mind was still foggy from sleep and was still really disoriented. "I won't let you hurt me again!" He tried to phase a bit to make himself intangible.

"Barry? I just want to help you." Kara reached over to touch his face, hurt dripping from her voice. He inched away. "Barry, you had a nightmare. I'm not going to hurt you." For good measure, she walked over to the kitchen table, and put on the red sun bracelet that the DEO had made for her so she could mimic human life more accurately. "I can't hurt you now, Barry. Not that I ever would." Kara spoke softly, then mumbled. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out his leftover Big Belly Burger order, and put it in front of him, before getting the tweezers and gauze from the first aid kit.

They sat in silence for roughly 10 minutes while Barry eyed her warily. Eventually, Barry's breathing slowed and calmed, though he still eyed her with slight apprehension. He did let her start to pull the glass out of his legs, though, which she did as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Barry spoke softly, so much that Kara wasn't sure he'd said anything at all. She looked up at him, and saw he was smiling sadly at her. She pull the last piece out, before she dabbed the alcohol soaked rag on his cuts, before wrapping his legs with gauze. When she finished, she moved to sit beside him, and handed him his food, which he dug into ravenously.

"It's okay, Barry. Would you like to talk about it?" She spoke as soothingly as she could, making good use of the empathy skills she'd obtained from the original Kara. She sneakily grabbed his hand, which caused her face to go a bit red, but when Barry said nothing about it, she began rubbing soothing circles the back of his hand.

"Nightmare." He stated vaguely, before digging back into his leftovers. She tilted her head to look up at him, taking in his disheveled appearance. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately, but he'd never had such a violent reaction to them until tonight. His eyes had bags, and his hair was matted against his head. He was also sporting some stubble which she felt suited him, for some odd reason.

"What happened in this nightmare, Barry?" She prodded gently, before she rest her head on his left shoulder and closed her eyes. They continued to sit on the floor with their backs against the couch, so Kara felt she might as well get comfortable.

"You killed me along with everyone else. From my old Earth. Naturally, we ended up fighting, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. " She shot up in shock and looked at him, finding his blue eyes watching her closely. "Before I woke up, you'd impaled me on a pipe and then vaporized my face." He explained bitterly, before moving his gaze to the ceiling. Kara couldn't stand such a hurt expression on his normally cheerful face, so she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him tightly.

"Barry, I would never do that, not to you. I've done so many unforgivable and cruel things. But hurting you will never be one of them." She murmured into his shoulder, nuzzling him without realizing it.

Barry felt his cheeks warm a bit, before he wrapped an arm around his Kryptonian friend. "I know, Kara. I know you're not that person, and that you're trying to change for the better." She looked up at him, a hopeful expression on her normally haughty face. "It just...felt so real. The pain, both emotional and physical...but seeing you hear concerned about me is reassuring." He tried to finish with a joke, but it just made her look at him with more concern.

Silence settled between them, though Barry noted they were still locked in eye contact. Slowly, their faces were drawn together, before their lips met in a chaste kiss. It continued for a few seconds, before Kara pulled away, no longer looking at him. Barry wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or not.

"Did...did you kiss me just because I remind you of her? The original I mean." Kara asked in a wavering voice, clearly emotional from hearing how she'd hurt him, even if it was just in a dream.

"Kara, I...No. I kissed you because I wanted to. Though, I agree. The timing was terrible." That caused her to snort a bit, and look back at him. Barry paused a moment, before his expression shifted into a teasing grin. "Wait a second. Are you jealous...of yourself?"

Kara just huffed, before she tried to pull out of his grasp, though his metahuman strength made that difficult while the suppression bracelet made her powerless. "Let me go, jerk."

"Come on, Kara. I was just kidding." He said, before he let her go, though he noted she didn't get up to leave like he thought she would. "I'm drawn to your for the same reasons I was drawn to her, even if you find that hard to believe. You're both intelligent, funny(in different ways), caring, and unbelievably beautiful." Kara's cheeked flared up red again at the praise. "While I see a lot of her in you Kara, I don't see you as the same people. I'd like the opportunity to get to know the real you."

She tilted her head to look back at him, idly cursing how handsome his gentle smile made him look. "Fine. I will permit you to take me on a date. Though, I guess that means you'll need a job first. After all, it is draining on me to be the sole bread-winner in the household." She finished with a faux-mocking tone, prompting him to laugh. She was once again reminded by how much she loved his laugh.

"As you wish, Ms. Zor-El. It just so happens J'onn finishes making my identity today, and my job interview at NCPD happens to tomorrow. So my key to your financial shackles is within reach." Barry said with a teasing grin, before he checked his watch. "Crap, I still have 4 hours before J'onn said to swing by, and I'm not too keen on trying to sleep again."

Kara looked at him a moment, while pretending to think. "We could watch some of those cartoons you like if you want?"

"Ugh, I cringe every time you call it that. It makes me sound like some creepy weirdo." He said with a sigh. "And trust me. Once you watch Hellsing, I doubt you'll want to call it a mere cartoon. Though, I think you'll appreciate some of the themes in it. Say, killing Nazis." Kara's eyes lit up with sadistic glee.

"You have my attention. And since Cat closed the office for Adam's birthday, I guess we'll have to watch this show together until your meeting."

Upon seeing Kara's smile, Barry matched it with his own, before turning on the TV and pulling up Hulu.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

National City, Police Precinct, 27 hours later.

Barry sat in the police lieutenant's office, waiting for her to show up for his job interview. He honestly didn't know anything about the woman, other than that she'd made LT extremely quickly, was an accomplished detective, and apparently had transferred from Gotham City PD two years prior. J'onn had been very insistent that Barry do his homework on his new potential boss. The credentials he'd received from the government got his foot in the door, but it was up to him to impress Lt. Renee Montoya.

The office itself was very similar to Lt. Singh's office back in Central City. It was filled with mementos from her days as a beat cop and detective, as well as case files and commendations. She even had pictures with a few of Earth-38's superheroes, like Kara's cousin and the Batman of Gotham City. Lt. Montoya's desk had a picture of her with an cheerful looking woman and a dog, and a computer that was humming while in rest mode.

He was about to check his watch when the door to the office opened, and an attractive Latino woman walked briskly into the room.

"Mr. Allen? I apologize for the wait. I'm helping three transfers and their consultant get settled in. They were a package deal from LAPD, and the consultant is a bit of a handful to deal with. Calls himself 'Lucifer', funny enough." She explained apologetically. "I assure you, I value your punctuality, and you come highly recommended. You just graduated with your master's in forensic science, correct?"

Barry nodded to the woman, who was now in business mode. "That's correct. I chose forensic science because I've wanted to make sure the right people get punished for their crimes. It's very important to me."

Renee nodded, but before she could say anything, her office door opened to reveal a tall, dark, and handsome gentleman wearing an Armani suit. "Pardon my interruption but I was told there was a kindred spirit in here." The man spoke with a posh British accent, and offered Renee an smile, that seemed to calm her ire ever so slightly. The man strode over to Barry, before extending a hand towards him, which Barry shook awkwardly. "Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure to meet you. I'm sure the Detective and I will have lots of interactions with you, seeing as you'll be one of the new CSIs."

Barry gaped like a fish at the man's boldness. He looked over at Lt. Montoya, who just seemed amused by the situation rather than angry. Shaking his head, he extended his own hand towards the charming British fellow.

"Uh, Barry Allen. Nice to meet you." Barry said as he shook Lucifer's hand, noting that he had a rather firm grip.

"Mr. Morningstar is correct, Mr. Allen. We have two slots open in the CSI department, both of which will be filled today should you accept the job. The other position was filled by one of the transfers from LAPD." Upon the lieutenant's explanation, Lucifer jumped in.

"Indeed! Our little team had decided a change in scenery was in order, and while I grudgingly accept the Douche's coming along with us, if you are even half the forensic's expert as Ms. Lopez, you will be just dandy."

"Um, who is 'the Douche'?" Barry had to ask, using air quotes and all. Lucifer seemed to be delighted by the question, but before he could answer, two more people walked into the office.

"Ah! You're in luck. Here he is now. Detective Douch- I mean Espinoza, meet our fellow neophyte, Mr. Barry Allen." Lucifer pointed from him, to the muscular looking Hispanic detective, who seemed to be torn between annoyance at Lucifer's antics and genuine interest in meeting Barry.

"Hey, man. Name's Dan Espinoza. Nice to meet you. Don't mind Lucifer. He's obnoxious, but he's mostly harmless." Dan said with a friendly grin. Lucifer, however, looked scandalized.

"Excuse you, Dan. I am most certainly not obnoxious!" Lucifer said indignantly, before the other person made herself known, placing a hand on Lucifer's, prompting the man to preen at the attention while settling down. The blond woman turned to face Barry, before offering a small, friendly smile to both himself and Lt. Montoya.

"Hi. Sorry about that. He got excited at the idea of a fellow newbie, and had to say hello. Barry, was it?" Barry nodded, before she continued, "Name's Chloe Decker. I look forward to working with you."

Barry was about to answer, when Lt. Montoya coughed to get everyone's attention.

"While this heartwarming display of newbie solidarity is wonderful, I would like to conclude the formality of Mr. Allen's interview before my lunch break, so if the rest of you could clear out, that would be great." Chloe obliged, dragging both Dan and Lucifer out by their arms, though not before Lucifer waved goodbye at him. The office door closed, leaving a somewhat awkward air.

"So...they seem nice." Barry ended up breaking the silence, prompting a small smirk from the lieutenant.

"Indeed. They also are a ridiculously effective team. I also assume you know that this is Supergirl's city, meaning you'll get to work with her a lot. Try not to gawk too much, please." Renee said with exasperation, making a pointed look at Barry. "I get it. Trust me, if I wasn't happy with my wife, I'd make a pass at her too. She's the full package."

"That won't be an issue, ma'am. I make it a point not to gawk at women in general, let alone while on the job." Barry said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. That got a small grin out his new boss.

"Good answer. Now, head down to the lab to meet your fellow CSI. I, unfortunately, have to go through this mountain of paperwork. I'm sure Detective Espinoza wouldn't mind showing you to your new...office." Barry knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he nodded politely before standing from the chair and making his way to the door. He paused a moment, before turning back to Renee.

"Thank you, Lt. Montoya. I look forward to working with you."

"Mm." Clearly, the lieutenant was already in bureaucratic mode. He shrugged, before exiting her office, glancing around for Dan. He spotted the guy standing in the station entryway, next to a bubbly looking Latino girl, who appeared to be a little older than Barry was. They were standing a little closer than mere coworker status would be appropriate for mere work colleagues, indicating they were probably dating or something.

"Uh, Dan? The LT said you could show me to the labs?" Barry greeted with a wave, in the way one usually greets a familiar-ish face in a new setting. Immediately, that same tiny woman that Dan was speaking with was in front of him, with speeds that impressed even a speedster like him.

"OMG! Are you my new lab buddy? I'm Ella Lopez! Nice to meet you!" She managed to rattle off before she snatched him into an enthusiastic hug. Barry just patted her back awkwardly while looking at Dan for help. Dan just shrugged, and made no efforts to help him. A few seconds later, Ella released him, before reclaiming her spot by Dan. "Sorry, I'm kind of a big hugger." She smiled sheepishly at him, prompting Barry to chuckle awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Your enthusiasm reminds me of my friend Cisco." Barry stated with a small smile at the tiny cinnamon roll of a human being. "Um, as I asked before, you think you could show me to the labs?"

Ella shared a small look with Dan, who merely shrugged before answering for the both of them. "Sure thing. I'm still on my lunch break for another fifteen minutes. Might as well do something somewhat productive right?"

Barry nodded appreciatively. "Thanks a lot. I tend to be somewhat directionally challenged sometimes."

That got a laugh out of Dan and Ella, as the three of them moved through the hallways of the station, weaving through the crowd of officers on duty who were going about their day.

Ella pointed to a door in front of them. "There she is. My home away from home. Well, I mean, I guess it's yours now too." She explained sheepishly, before opening the door to the forensics lab. As Barry followed Ella through, he was greeted by the familiar sight of a fully stocked crime lab. Frankly, it was a beautiful, at least to a science nerd like Barry. Regardless of whether or not Barry now had the powers of a speedgod, he would always be the guy who wanted to make sure the right people got caught for their crimes.

Barry looked back over his shoulder at Ella and Dan, who'd been observing him, before he smiled at them. "It's as awesome as I was hoping it would be."

Dan rolled his eyes a bit, while Ella smiled at him, before she leaned and fauxwhispered at him "Don't let the grumblyguts over there bring you down. This lab IS rather awesome."

Barry was about to respond, when Dan's phone began to ring. The detective held up a hand for silence before he answered.

"This is Espinoza." Dan's eyes widened a bit, before he nodded to Ella. "Where at?" A pause. "I'll be there with Forensics in 15." He looked over at Barry. "How'd you like a taste of murder on while you're here?"

Barry had to admit one thing. If today was any indication, working here certainly wouldn't be boring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Alright people. We're slowly getting to wear I wanted to be. Soon, we'll be handling episodes and villains with each chapter! Rejoice! I foresee maybe one more chapter with world building and maybe a smallfry villain before we get into the meat and potatoes of the story. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. :)**

**Until next time, (Which should be soon)**

**Raizen out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back. Apparently people enjoyed my inclusion of the Lucifer gang. Excellent. As for the common question of the "how" of their presence, that will be explained in time. IT won't be this chapter, but it will most likely occur when Barry finds out about Lucifer. I've also got big plans on that front. **

**As for a Justice League, I have plans for something of that nature, but I'm not going to call it "the Justice League". I plan to have two major hero confederation groups, with the JL being one and the one Barry and Kara will start as the other. Open to name suggestions.**

**Alright. I've given you an idea of things to come. Now, on with the show. **

Chapter 4: First Date and Return of the Kryptonians

National City, 0500, Kara's Apartment...

Barry groaned as the sun's rays began to hit him in the face. This was becoming an unwelcome trend, as the sun was now level with his face when it rose in the mornings. He mumbled something crankily before rolling over and burying his face in the crevice between the cushion and the arm rest. Kara had woken up early once again, as was her routine back in the armed forces of Earth-X, and found herself watching Barry sleep. She had a soft smile on her face, and she reached out to tenderly stroke his blonde hair a bit. While she had initially felt annoyance by the feelings she had received from the old Kara, she certainly accepted them now. While she'd first wondered if they were merely the old Kara's feelings, she knew she had fallen hard for Barry now. It was inevitable, really, given how sweet and goofy he was. He was truly unlike anyone she'd ever met before. After Kal died, her life was all about seeking power, despising weakness, and seeking revenge. Her life had been pretty bleak until she'd stumbled into his life. They were both stranded in this brave new world, and Kara was sure it was for the better of them both.

She was startled from her thoughts when a hand was suddenly placed on top of hers. She glanced down to see Barry looking up at her with a tired smile.

"Hey Karebear." The cheesy nickname prompted her to snort and roll her eyes.

"I assure you, Barry, I am nothing like those odd stuffed animals." She said dismissively, idly rubbing the palm of his hand with her thumb.

"Eh, I'm not sure. You're both pretty huggable and cute." His tone was flirty, though his eyes gleamed with mischief. Before she could move away, he playfully tugged her over to him, causing her to fall on top of him rather ungracefully. Instantly, their faces were inches apart, her wide greenish blue eyes staring into his mischievous blue orbs.

"Hi." He stated simply, still smiling cheerfully.

"Hello, Barry. How's it going?" She managed to grit out, trying to think of all the reasons she would regret decking him for flustering her spectacularly. She let out a 'meep' when he wrapped his arms around her, before he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"Oh, you know. Much better now." She had to hand it to Barry. He could be a smooth operator when he wanted to be. "Oh, by the way, I get paid an advance since I agreed to start a week early. So dress nicely. I'm picking you up at 7 tonight for dinner at one of my coworker's restaurants."

Kara just looked at him incredulously.

"You work for the cops. How the hell does a cop own a restaurant?"

"Oh Lucifer isn't a cop. He's a consultant. He also owns the hottest nightclub back in LA."

"Sounds like a real snob."

"Oh not at all! He's very friendly. He even loaned me a tuxedo and guaranteed us the best seats in the place, followed by access to the VIP lounge."

Kara had to hand it to Barry. He'd certainly made some interesting friends since being hired at NCPD.

"Fine. I'll make sure I'm home in time to look nice enough to be on your arm." She said teasingly, causing Barry to pop one eye open.

"Are you kidding? I'm the nerd here. I'm pretty sure the people at this place are going to assume I paid you to just stand beside me." Barry said in a deadpan voice, causing her to laugh.

"Whatever, dork. We'll have a fun time." Kara said warmly, before nuzzling him gently with her head, before she dozed back off peacefully for a bit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NCPD, National City, 3 hours later …

Barry walked into work, eagerly sipping the coffee he'd bought on the way to work. He was performing a balancing act with the tray of labeled coffee cups he'd brought for his new coworkers, calmly dodging the various officers moving around the department as they went about their day. Eventually, he made his way into the area where detective desks were, where he spotted Dan and Chloe talking about something or another. Additionally, there was a child, who looked to be around 10 or 11, sitting at Chloe's desk. He calmly walked over to the two detectives, who paused their conversation when he walked up.

"Hey Detective Decker, Detective Espinoza. I brought coffee for your group, since you guys have been so friendly since I interviewed here." Barry said in a tired, but friendly manner. Both of the detectives looked grateful for the caffeinated beverage, taking the ones with their names on the side. He felt a tug on his jacket, prompting him to look down at the girl.

"Hi. I'm Trixie. Do you work with my mom and dad?" She asked curiously, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I do, Trixie. It's nice to meet you. My name is Barry. And I'm one of the new CSIs they hired along with your parents."

"Like Dad's girlfriend Ella?" The innocent question caused Dan to choke a bit on his coffee, while Chloe chuckled lightly. Raising a brow at the child, Barry nodded.

"That's right. I help make sure there's enough evidence to help point your parent's in the right direction so they can catch the bad guys." He said with a smile.

Trixie's expression shifted into one of awe. "That's so cool!" She paused a moment. "Though, it's not as cool as Lucifer. He can actually make people tell their secrets." She then tried to make her voice deep. " He goes 'What is your desire' and then they tell him things."

Barry was about to ask what she meant by that, but he was cut off by the arrival and subsequent indignation of the eccentric consultant himself.

"While your assessment may be accurate, young gremlin, your impression of me needs quite a lot of practice. You failed to capture my charisma and winning smile." He stated dryly, before taking notice of Barry. "Ah! The esteemed Mr. Allen! So, tell me what the lucky lady said. Oh who am I kidding. She obviously said yes when you mentioned you'd be eating at the finest restaurant in the city." Despite the man's arrogance, Lucifer had a charm about him that you just had to love, prompting Barry to laugh at the man's antics.

"That's right, Mr. Morningstar. Kara said yes to go tonight!" Barry said excitedly to the department's resident billionaire.

"Ugh. You humans and your formalities! It's just Lucifer for my friends." He said smoothly, before blasting Barry with a charming smile. Barry had noticed Lucifer had some odd speech mannerisms, but mostly chalked it up to the man's eccentricities. "And just so you are aware, Barry, I will be personally playing the music tonight, so expect the ambiance to be perfect for your date."

"I really appreciate it, Lucifer. You're a good guy." Barry replied gratefully, before he remembered the coffee. He caught Lucifer's attention before he made his way over to Chloe. "Uh Lucifer? I actually brought coffee for you guys this morning. Here's yours. I tried to guess what you liked."

Lucifer raised a brow, before taking the cup with his name from Barry's tray, nodding gratefully as he did. He then took a tentative sip, before his expression took on a surprised and pleased quality. "French vanilla in espresso? Color me impressed, Mr. Allen. I knew you had to have refined tastes." The handsome dark haired man said appreciatively.

Barry's expression then turned sheepish. "I actually just noticed you weren't a morning person and I figured vanilla goes good in every type of coffee."

"Whatever the case, it is appreciated."

There was a small bout of silence, so Chloe chose this moment to jump into the conversation. "So Barry, thank you for the coffee. I am definitely low functioning without a nice cup of coffee." She said with a friendly smile on her usually stern face. Lucifer took that moment to gently poke her in the cheek, shifting Chloe's attention from Barry to Lucifer.

"Careful now, Detective. Keep that expression and your face may very well stay that way." He said teasingly, his eyes reflecting fondness and warmth that made Barry sure the man cared about Chloe deeply.

Chloe sighed at the teasing, before she placed a hand on Lucifer's face, before rubbing his cheek. "Oh yes, I'm sure you'd just hate if I smiled more." She stated with a raised brow, prompting the English man to become slightly flustered at the gesture.

Barry smiled at the interaction, before feeling another tug on his jacket. He glanced down to see Trixie once again.

"My parents may not be together anymore, but it's nice to see them happy again. Lucifer may say weird things but I like him. Same with Ms. Lopez." Barry had to give the young girl credit. She was very mature about the fact her parents weren't together anymore, and very well adjusted.

"I agree. I like it when people are happy, Trixie." He said with a smile before he checked his watch, noting he needed to get down to the labs. "Well Trixie, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go make sure the bad guys get caught." He said with a conspiratory smile, though he doubted the duality of his statement was caught by the child. He made sure to grab Ella's coffee, before he leaving.

It took him all of thirty seconds to reach the CSI lab, without having to dodge any people rushing around the department. He took a small breath before he opened the lab door, when he was assailed with the sound of some old school style hip hop music and the sight of Ella bobbing to the music while she worked. Barry cleared his throat a bit, causing the smaller girl to jump a bit before she turned around to face him.

"Dude, you're as stealthy as that Batdude who lurks in Gotham." Ella said with a hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart rate down. Barry smiled apologetically, before holding up the cup of coffee as a peace offering, which she took gratefully. "Okay, you brought me coffee on our first day working together. You're officially my new work BFF."

Barry chuckled a bit, before he moved over to his work area, eager to get to work. He noted with some mild annoyance that he'd have to be careful with using his powers to make his job easier while he had a partner, though he noted with a bit of amusement that given the luck he'd had so far with protecting his identity, she'd probably find out eventually.

"Hey, work BFF! I hope you like hip hop because this girl likes to jam while she works." Ella shouted at him over the music, to which he just gave a thumbs up without turning around. "Oh, FYI, I already handled all the analysis we have at the moment. So feel free to just jam with me!"

Upon realizing he had nothing to do at the moment, Barry sat down in the chair by his station and began counting the minutes until he could pick Kara up for their date...

xxxxxxxxx

CatCo offices, 4 hours later...

Kara was, as usual, running around the office to ensure Cat's day flowed as smoothly as possible. However, there was a distinct pep in her step that everyone in the office had noticed. Winn, James, and Adam stood by the office's break room, watching the Kryptonian while trying to figure out why she was so happy.

"I gotta say guys, this is the most cheerful I've seen her since she started dressing and acting differently." Winn said with a hint of confusion. While he and James knew this Kara was different, they had to keep up appearances.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's kind of odd seeing her so...not grumpy. Almost like she's back to her old self." The best friend of Superman commented casually to the others.

Adam just glanced between the other two, before refocusing on Kara. "I get that she's acting happier, but is that really such a big deal?"

James and Winn shared a look, before James decided to answer. "Well, you probably wouldn't have noticed her before, but she's been acting and dressing differently since there was a death in her family. This perky, cheeriness is what she was like before that tragedy."

Adam nodded, but it was Winn who spoke next. "Argh! I can't take it anymore. I have to know why she's so abnormally happy. HEY KARA!"

The girl in question paused her work at the copy machine, before looking up to see the awkward but nice Winn Schott. "Yes, Winn? What do you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering what's got you in a good mood today." He then leaned in closer to whisper. "I swear if you were any more cheerful, you'd start floating around the office."

Kara's expression furrowed into confusion. "Have I? I guess I'm just excited for my date with Barry tonight." She said casually, before shrugging and resuming her work. Winn's jaw dropped. Sure, he wasn't as close to this Kara as he was the old one, but he was shocked she'd agreed to go on a date with anyone.

"You're going on a date?" He asked incredulously. He wasn't jealous of Barry. In fact, he was happy for both of his friends. It was just a really surprising turn of events. "I thought you found most of your would-be suitors to be an annoyance."

That got a snort from Kara, who brushed one of her multicolored locks out of her face.

"Oh, trust me. They still do, but Barry isn't a suitor. He's my best friend, and most importantly, one of the only men who's never treated me as a trophy, a weapon, or a prize to be won." Kara paused a moment. "Besides you. You have been a good friend to both Karas, Winn."

Winn smiled at his friend. "No offense, but you aren't my type and you sort of scare the hell out of me."

Kara laughed a bit, before grabbing the copies she'd made for Cat. She then ensured the stack was neat, before she began to head back to Cat's office.

"Thanks for that. It was nice talking like that, Winn. The little office chats were something Kara held dearly." She called back softly with a small smile, before she headed into Kat's office. Immediately, she was assailed by the voice of her boss.

"KEERA! Come here a moment!" Cat commanded, prompting Kara to look over at the most powerful woman in media. Kara complied, walking over to her boss, who shoved a photo in her face. "Look at this juicy photo. Notice anything in particular. Besides Supergirl's new outfit."

Kara glanced at the picture. It was of Barry in his Voidrunner outfit, standing beside herself whilst in her black Supergirl outfit. The black color was both her preference and the result of the anti-Newtonian material it was made out of using the same metal that made Barry's suit. He'd insisted, as a means to stop Kryptonite bullets in the future, should it become more commonplace. Naturally, she didn't voice any of that to Cat, and instead settled on a vague answer.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Grant." She answered convincingly, before continuing. "What should I be looking at?"

Cat Grant sighed, but pointed to a spot in the photo. Kara looked at the photo once again. She realized that she was holding Barry's hand in the picture, something she hadn't realized she'd done when this was taken, which was after they'd fought a weakling Fort Rozz escapee.

"You see that, Keera? I think our speedy friend and our hometown hero are romantically involved. Can you imagine it, Keera? A superhero power couple. We have to market this, if nothing else for revenue."

Kara raised a brow but nodded nonetheless. "Yes ma'am. I'll run this down to the writers immediately. It should be available for tomorrow's issue."

Cat nodded, before she paused what she was doing and looked Kara in the eye. "Keera. You asked to leave early for your date tonight, correct?" Kara nodded. "I'll allow it. On two conditions."

"What conditions are those, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked curiously, unsure of what her boss might ask.

Upon seeing a sly smile on her boss's face, Kara felt slightly apprehensive.

"First, you have a good time. Obviously he's gotta be interesting if you turned down all the guys around the office." Kara blinked owlishly, before nodding her head in acceptance. "And second? You tell me how the food is. I hear Eden is considered one of the best restaurants on this side of the country."

"Uh, sure thing, Ms. Grant." She replied nervously, now feeling a slight measure of pressure for the date to go well now that the intimidating woman had all but ordered her to have a good time.

"Now get out of here. After you run that photo down to the writing staff, of course."

Kara merely nodded before taking the photo and leaving Cat's office. One way or another, tonight was going to be an interesting experience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

90 minutes later, National City, Restaurant Eden...

Kara had insisted on flying them to the restaurant, since neither of them had felt the need to invest in a car yet, though J'onn had assure them he could get them one easily via the DEO. Still, it provided an excuse for Kara to hold Barry, which was always a welcome experience. Both were dressed to kill, as the saying went. Kara was wearing a sleek blue dress, which was accented by her light blue lipstick and her smokey eyeshadow, complete with a pair of silver heels. Barry was outfitted in a slim fitting gray Armani suit, with a black button down, a dark red tie, and black dress shoes.

As she landed them into an alleyway across the street from Eden, he became to fake-swoon at her, hand on his forehead and all.

"Oh, Kara, you're my hero." Her blond companion said with a teasing grin, before offering his arm.

"Shut up, Barry, and walk us inside already. I'm starving." She grumbled without any real venom to her words, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She took his arm gratefully, before he lead them over to the entrance to the high class restaurant, which was packed with people in expensive clothing.

"Ahh, I knew there was a reason you agreed to go out with a geek like me. For free food." He said jokingly, a warm smile on his lips as lead them to the maitre d'. "Hello, we have reservations under Allen."

Instantly, the man's eye widened, before nodding excitedly

"Ah! Mr. Allen. Mr. Morningstar said to offer you our finest table in the house for your very special evening. He also said he had a special surprise in store."

Kara raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. Probably because she was more focused on enjoying her evening with Barry. Nothing else mattered to the Kryptonian woman, so she just focused on laying her head on Barry's shoulder.

Barry, on the otherhand, smiled in a friendly manner at the man. "Really? I'll have to thank him tomorrow at work. He's a great man."

"That he is. Please, follow me." The host beckoned them to follow, before they entered the ornate entrance into Eden. Inside, the building was draped with immaculate marble interior, with vines and flowers covering the walls and columns to give the whole place an ancient paradise look to it. For lighting, it was almost entirely filled with candlelight, both on the tables and from the ceiling in ornate chandliers. The place was built so that it was set up in three layers. The outer layer was filled with tables and happy groups eating their fill together in merriment. In the middle layer, the tables were concentrated around a central opening from which ambient music was radiating. The innermost layer was where they were heading to, which had a few tables around a grand piano, and a small bar in the back of the room reserved specifically for the people in the VIP layer. As they walked to their table, which was a few feet away from the piano, Barry couldn't help but be impressed by the overall set up. He looked over at Kara who seemed to share his opinion, if the somewhat awed expression of her usually blank face was any indication. As they arrived at their seats, Barry pulled out Kara's chair for her, prompting her to roll her eyes and smile, before she took her seat. Upon taking his own seat, Barry saw Lucifer himself waltz from the bar over the piano, leading a woman in a sleek red dress who looked suspiciously like Detective Decker, and taking a seat behind the ivory keys. He kissed the hand of the woman sitting beside him, who leaned into him while he set to work on the keys, though not before sending a conspiratory wink at Barry. When the man began to play, the entire room was filled with the melodious piano music and Lucifer's pleasing singing voice.

As Barry began to browse the menu, he heard Kara chuckle. He looked up from the menu, to see her smiling radiantly at him.

"I have to give you this, Barry. You sure know how to plan a first date." She said happily, before sipping from her glass of water that had been placed in advance on the table. "So while dating wasn't really a thing on my Earth, I would like to uphold the customary inquiring about each other."

Barry couldn't help it. He started laughing good naturedly at her, prompting her to puff her cheeks out a bit.

"I'm sorry, that was just a really interesting way of saying we should have a good time." He then reached over, and took her hand, idly locking eyes with her in the candle light of the room. "You look amazing by the way. I know I've said it probably 12 times now, what with the 11 times on the way over here and the one just now."

She laughed, before resting her cheek in her other hand, before using her other hand to start rubbing circles on his hand. "You don't look so bad yourself, Barr. You keep cleaning up this good, and I may just have to keep you all to myself." She teased lightly with a smirk, before closing her eyes a moment to enjoy the moment.

After they placed their orders, they chatted about various things, and made plans for future dates as well as their hero work. However, their conversation was halted when a spotlight shined on their table and the clinging of a glass was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to call a toast to my new friend Barry and his lovely date. Tonight is the first of many happy dates for them, and if the looks their giving each other are any indication, I feel confident in that statement." This got a round of laughs from the other patrons, while Barry just smiled sheepishly at Kara. She seemed to be getting a kick out of the attention. "As someone who has recently discovered the bliss of a caring partner, I can only wish you the best, my new and awkward friend. To Barry and Kara- hold your surprise, miss, he talks about you a lot at work." More laughs around the room and a blush for Barry. "As I said. To Karry!" Clinks were heard around the restaurant, including Barry and Kara's, before he got up and went over to Lucifer, and made to shake his hand. Lucifer had none of it, and instead pulled him into a hug.

"Come now, dear Barry. We're friends. And if my time around Ms. Lopez has shown me anything, it's the power of a hug between friends." Lucifer stated jovially, before glancing back at his own date. "Now, we shouldn't keep our lovely ladies waiting. Off you go!" He then playfully shooed Barry away, before wrapping an arm around Chloe, and leading her to the bar.

Barry made his way back to his table with Kara, before smiled semi-apologetically. "I'm sorry, I should have known this was a Faustian bargain." He said jokingly, not realizing how accurate that statement really was.

Kara shook her head, before smiling at him. "Not at all. I've thoroughly enjoyed this evening. And, as your esteemed friend said, I look forward to many more."

When Kara saw Barry's face light up, she knew that had been the right thing to say.

Xxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Same time...

Astra and Non stood facing a large group of Kryptonians. They stood in a nondescript location, though it was large enough to hold the group of superpowered aliens comfortably. Non cast his gaze across the group, before he glanced at Astra.

"Even if you're still injured from your encounter with that human, we still have enough of a force to strike a decisive blow. Now is the time for action, Astra."

Astra glanced pensively at both her husband and their 'army', before she sighed. "I suppose you're correct, Non. We must act before they whittle away anymore of our troops."

Non nodded, before he stepped forward to address the crowd.

"My fellow Kryptonians. Tomorrow, we claim this planet as our own!"

While the majority of the group cheered at the proclamation, Astra merely frowned, wondering once again if this was the right course of action. As her doubts ate away at her resolve, she could only hope her niece could forgive her eventually...

xxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Ahh, and now we are getting to the actiony bits. Once I wrap up Season 1 of Supergirl up, I can start experimenting. Don't get me wrong. The fluff will continue unabated, but there will be more to enjoy beyond tooth rotting adorableness. **

**As for why Lucifer is so chummy, it's a result of both finally being with Chloe without worry of interference, as well as her influence on him. He's still the Lucifer we all know and love, which will become apparent down the line. Don't you worry people :)**

**As always, take care peeps. **

**Raizen out.**


	5. AN! KARRY DARK WON!

Holy crap guys! This story actually came in first place in the Karry Challenge! Thank you all so much for the support. I know this is a tease of a update notification, but I wanted to share the news with you guys, because you made it possible! I promise you I'll work on the next chapter in a few days. I've just been dealing with doctor's appointments the last couple weeks. Nothing urgent! Just different things I've been putting off, so I haven't had time to write. I promise this will be the first thing I update next! You guys rock!

-Raizen


	6. AN2! Update is close and exciting news!

**So as you guys probably know, I've been on a writing break for a couple months. I just needed time to recharge, and also get into the groove of my internship for my master's degree. However, I plan to start writing again very soon, because this story is now a part of the Millma Verse! Karry Dark is officially the boundary world between the Positive and Negative multiverses. While I have no clue as to what Millie and Sigma plan to do with Dark Knights Metal, let's just say I myself have some ideas for this story. -w- Stay tuned! Chapter 6 is should be done soon, and it's going to also be the entry for the next Karry Challenge, since it fits the criteria, and I was the only one who plans to do a long fic. **

**Anyways, just touching base with you guys. I actually have my own writing server, so if you're interesting, feel free to DM me about it. **

**Until next time.**

**Raizen out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I admit, I did not mean to put this off as long as I did. This occurred for a couple reasons. Two times losing progress, on top the fuck ton of awesome games coming out while trying to balance my internship for my master's. So yeah, it's been a crazy ass semester. I passed my exit exam so I writing this stress free. **

**ACTUAL RELEVANT STUFF READ TO AVOID CONFUSION: In case it isn't clear, the events of the first chapters shifted this earth in the multiverse, but they don't know that yet. However, I will now label Karry Dark's earth as Earth 0 from now on. **

Chapter 5: Attack of the Kryptonians and Foundations

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth 0, NCPD headquaters, National City, 0700 hours...

Barry yawned a bit as he walked into the police station, idly watching as his fellow morning shift coworkers were also shuffling tiredly like zombies throughout the building. He was extremely glad he'd taken the time to grab coffee for Ella and himself on the way to work, because speedster or no, coffee is the lifeblood of the working individual. He took a sip greedily, enjoying the taste of the Columbian blend, before making his way to the forensics lab.

After handing Ella her cup, he placed some ear buds in and went to work, making sure to use his powers whenever he could do so without Ella seeing him. He thought back to his date last night with Kara, which had gone amazingly. Much to Barry's embarrassment/delight, they'd fallen asleep watching Futurama reruns, which meant he'd woken up this morning with Kara snoring on top of him. One mild freakout and gentle kiss goodbye later, Barry and Kara both left for work, leading to the present moment. He shook his head a bit, before resuming his work. Unfortunately for Barry, their case load was sparse at the moment, so he'd finished relatively quickly. With nothing better to do, he'd pulled out his phone, and began to browse the news and reply to a few text messages. His text messages from Lucifer were emoji laden, though he could somewhat translate the eccentric man's messages. Something about fun times catching baddies, and annoying Chloe, though the last message seemed like it got cut off. Barry chuckled at the man's antics, before his DEO alert message made his phone go ballistic, ending any amusement Barry was feeling:

**ALL DEO AFFILIATES. SUIT UP. MASSIVE KRYPTONIAN ATTACK IN PROGRESS ACROSS CITY. **

Barry froze momentarily, before he shot out of the lab and into the main hall of the police station. The floors and people he passed soon gave way to the fire escape to the roof. Pressing his wristwatch, he felt his armor morph on to his body, before he looked out at the city. Smoke and cold winds littered his view.

"Oh man. This is not good at all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Western District, National City...

Four Kryptonians(Two Male, two female) stood laughing in a now ruined city block, reveling in the destruction they'd wrought on the weak humans. The smoke of burning buildings and burning flesh left an acrid smell in the air, and actually made it hard to see the sun with out thick it was. The entire block was either reduced to rubble, wrecked cars, or cinders that scattered across the city streets that were bustling with activity mere moments ago.

They were about to move one, when a rather stretchy man with black hair and goggles landed in front of them, before placing a red haired woman with green skin down beside him. The man had a giant grin on his face, while the woman possessed a slight frown on her pretty face. Both wore black and white form fitting suits which seemed rather durable. The man looked around at the chaos and whistled.

"Well, darn, babe, and here I was hoping we'd be able to go our whole vacation without playing hero." He said jovially, making enlarged comical expressions with his apparently malleable face, prompting the woman to snort lightly. "Come onnnn, you're not mad about the fact we're going to miss the botanical gardens now, are you?"

The red haired woman let out another soft chuckle. "I like plants, okay, leave me alone. You turn yourself into a human balloon, I like to watch plants grow. You married me. You don't get to judge me, Plastic Man."

"I only judge you a little, Poison Ivy, when our garden at home makes those gardens look like some cat ladies roof garden in NYC..." Plastic Man

"Careful now, darling. Keep that flattery up, and we'll get some noise complaints tonight from the hotel staff." Poison Ivy purred at the malleable man beside her, who's face morphed into an exaggerated goofy grin. He then slapped himself to refocus, before narrowing his eyes at the now baffled Kryptonians ahead of them.

"Welp! You heard my lovely and brilliant wife. You're cutting into our vacation time, and that is a SERIOUS no no." He punctuated this by enlarging his right hand into a giant finger wagging gesture. Poison Ivy sighed, before she began subtly using his powers to form plants with knockout toxins around the extremely confused aliens.

"Do you foolish Earthlings truly believe you can stop us? We are Kryptonians." One of the burlier looking aliens stated arrogantly.

Plastic Man nodded sagely. "Mhmm, mhmm. Except for two veeeeeery important things. One? You blocked out your access to the sun. And since you guys haven't even remotely been as creative as Supes with your powers, you're either not used to having them! Meaning my lovely partner gets to do this." Upon finishing, a cloud of pinkish gas blasted them from vines which shot up around them from cracks in the concrete. They gasped and choked, before they fell to the street with sanctimonious thuds. Plastic Man stretched his arm and poked them with a stick he'd found, before his wife smacked him on the back of the head.

"Your antics are equally amusing, endearing, and annoying." She then leaned and kissed his cheek. "My hero~" She said sarcastically as possible, though there was a hint of fondness. She then began walking back towards their hotel.

"Uh, honey, shouldn't we be walking TOWARDS the explosions rather than our hotel?" He asked nervously, before pulling on his suits collar anxiously. He watched his wife pause, before looking back with a wicked enough grin that reminded him that he had in fact, married a former villain.

"This city has enough heroes to handle this without us. To say nothing of the plans I have for you." She finished before chuckling darkly.

Plastic Man felt sweat build up on his brow, before he followed after his wife. It was going to be a long day/night...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eastern District, National City...

It was not a good day for Detective Chloe Decker. She'd had to chase down two idiots dumb enough to try purse snatch in front of her, and if that wasn't enough, Lucifer almost insighted another gang war, because 'it would have been amusing.'

And if that alone hadn't been enough reason to write off today, then these blasted aliens decided to attack the city. Lucky for her, Lex Corp and some alphabet government agency had teamed up to outfit most officers across the nation with higher tech equipment more suited to dealing with metas and aliens. Unfortunately for her, her sonic blast pistol ran out of charge twenty two seconds ago, and there were still 4 Kryptonians left standing. She bit her lip in worry as she looked out at the ruined warehouse district by the docks, which was littered with bodies of both aliens and humans, some dead and some not. She was about to about to start praying, when a blur landed in front of her.

"You know, I always wanted to admonish dear old Dad for his little side projects. Though, ironically enough, it was dear old Uriel who convinced him to wipe your slate clean with that whole star imploding." Lucifer's eerily calm voice came from the dust kicked up from his entrance. Chloe's heart soared at seeing her boyfriend and partner. She watched him turn to her slightly, before he offered a small smile, before turning back to fact the remaining hostile aliens.

"Rest easy, Detective, as the cavalry is here. You've done more than your fair share. Please allow me to do mine."

Chloe nodded a bit, too tired to argue with Lucifer at all. He chuckled slightly, before turning back fully towards the aliens.

"Now, I see you have just made a rather awful mistake." She watched as his demonic bat wings ripped through his Armani suit, and he rolled his shoulders a bit. "You were foolish enough to attack this city true...but you were even _stupider_ to attack my lovely little detective. I highly doubt you little aliens have a concept of me in your culture, but...you're about to **dance with the Devil**." His voice distorted with his divine and demonic powers at the end, before launching himself at speeds that even the Kryptonians couldn't match. Chloe watched as he easily handled beings that should have been on the level of Super Man, and was once again reminded that even in the time of metas and overpowered Aliens, that her boyfriend was still a cut above the rest.

"Oh, come now! Surely you can do better than this! Even dear old awkward Uriel could have handled you all in his sleep!"

Chloe sighed in exasperation at her boyfriend's incessant taunting. He couldn't even fight without annoying people.

"Same old Lucifer." She thought to herself, before kicking back to enjoy the show while waiting for the EMTs to show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Central District...

Non and Astra floated above the streets of National City, watching as their followers began the push for establishing their supremacy over the Earthlings. Astra had a frown on her face, clearly wondering if their goals were worth the short term death and destruction being wrought in their name and cause. It clashed with her own beliefs, given her past occupation, to unleash violent criminals on civilians. It left a horrid taste in Astra's mouth, and not for the first time, she felt doubt grip her heart and soul.

However, before she could do anything, her niece and the armored hero with super speed appeared before Non and herself. She had to restrain herself from moving to hug her beloved niece, though there were...differences in her appearance than the last time Kara stood before them. There was a cockiness to Kara's stance that hadn't been there before. As for the speedster, she could tell he was analyzing her husband and herself, from the muffled sounds of an AI reading tactical analysis her enhanced hearing picked up from his helmet.

"Call off your attack dogs and surrender peacefully." Voidrunner drawled at her, before he turned to face her husband. "You, not so much. Please resist. From what I've heard about you, I'd love to punch in your utilitarian face."

Non scoffed in disbelief. "You think yourself equal to me-" Before he could finish, Voidrunner tackled him into a nearby building, cutting off whatever her husband had been about to say.

"And then there were two." Kara commented dryly. "Astra, what happened to you? I can't imagine a woman with a strong sense of justice as you is too different from the one in my universe. So that leads to wonder why you've decided to let murderers and rapists with superpowers run rampant on a city." Astra felt her heart break at the tone of disgust in her niece's voice, though some of what she said set off warning bells.

"What do you mean in your universe?" Astra demanded, the gears in her head turning at a frantic pace at the implications.

"Simple. The original Kara died, and told me to take her place. So I did. However, you've become a pale imitation of the woman you used to be, Aunt Astra."

Astra heart felt like it was pierced with ice, her blood running cold. She sank to her knees amidst the rubble and debris.

"My little Kara...is dead?" She asked weakly, all will to fight gone from her system.

"Well, yes and no. Judging from your reaction, you were as close to her as I was to my Aunt Astra. So if by 'my Kara', you mean the one from this Earth, then yes." Kara explained in a bored manner.

"H-How did she die?" Astra managed to ask, trying to hold herself together until she could grieve properly.

"I'm not telling you anything, unless you surrender yourself to my custody and call for your forces to do the same. Ba- Voidrunner might still struggle with being a bleeding heart, but I have no qualms killing those filthy criminals...including you." Astra shuddered a bit at the cold tone and ruthless attitude displayed by her niece's doppelganger. Seeing her kindhearted niece's face saying something so callous made her uncomfortable. "So what will it be, Aunt Astra?"

Astra said nothing, but paused. Could she actually fight and possibly kill her beloved niece for a goal she found herself increasingly disillusioned with? She thought back to every moment she had felt sickened by the actions taken by Non and herself in the name of 'greater good for Kryptonians'? If bettering or recreating a dead society required the subjugation of another intelligent species, was it truly worth doing?

'No', Astra thought. 'I will not sell out on my ideals again and lose my niece in the process.'

She knew what she had to do. Looking her niece in the eye, Astra felt more at peace than she had in years.

Xxxxx

Elsewhere, with Barry and Non...

Barry threw the Kryptonian man into the ground as he came to a few miles outside the city. The barren landscape was a stark contrast usually bustling city streets that had been devastated mere moments ago. There was an deceptively calm breeze rustling through the plains, with a few tumbleweeds blowing between Non and himself. The Kryptonian glared at him, eyes glowing red with energy and anger.

"You dare lay your hands on me, human? You should know your place." The husband of Astra ground out, teeth gritted in indignation.

Barry tiled his armored head, before rolling his shoulders under the armor.

"Never understood Kryptonian arrogance. Yes, you're strong as hell comparatively, but there's literally multiple ways to make you no different than us 'filthy humans'." Barry commented casually, before willing the dark speedforce energy to coalesce and arc around him. "I mean, I have a red sun radiation blaster and a vial of kryptonite in my suit. Don't worry though, I don't plan on using them. I'm going to crush your power with mine."

Non could do nothing as Voidrunner was instantly in his face, slamming hits into the alien's abdomen. After a few more calculated hits on vital spots, Barry threw his shoulder into Non's solar plexus, before then flinging the man over his shoulder at high speed.

This trend continued for a few minutes, before Non acclimated to fighting a faster opponent. Non smashed his fist into Barry's helmet, jarring him, before kneeing him upwards into the sky, following closely.

"You can't do a thing if you can't run, speedster!" Non yelled in triumph, though it fell flat as Barry grabbed Non's hand before it hit him again, before spinning them rapidly towards the ground like a certain anime ninja with a bowl cut. "No no no no NO-"

The man's cries were silenced as he impacted the ground at extreme speed. Barry skid to a halt a few feet away, none the worse for wear. He sighed a bit, before ensuring the Kryptonian was unconscious using his suit's scanner. He was about to move to pull the unconscious man out of the ground when his comms went open.

"Barry, this is Hank. Your vital readings are returning to normal, so I assume you took out Non." The voice of head of the DEO chimed in his ear.

"Correct, Hank. I'm about to run him to you guys before heading back to clean up the rest of the Rozz escapees." Barry said as he pulled the Kryptonian villain out of the ground like a vegetable.

"There won't be as many left as your assuming. Apparently some other super heroes were on vacation and decided to lend a hand. They did not, however, stick around. I did feel it prudent to send them an invitation to join us at our HQ in two days, though."

"A lucky coincidence then. Anyways, I'll leave Non at the entrance with the Kryptonite cuffs. After that, I'm going to go check on Lucifer and Chloe. I need to make sure they're okay."

"Solid copy. I'll debrief you when you finish. Hank out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eastern District...

The scene that greeted Barry as he arrived at Detective Decker's location was rather baffling. The block was destroyed like a a fight had gone down between heroes and villains, in addition to use of anti-Kryptonian weapons. As he was surveying the surroundings, he spotted the esteemed detective. However, it was who she was with that made him freeze. Chloe was hugging a red skinned man with bat wings, with several unconscious aliens scattered around them. He walked up to them slowly, before clearing his throat.

"Detective Decker. I was making my rounds through the city to clean up the remaining villains. Are you and your...friend okay?" He really hoped she wasn't cheating on Lucifer. He liked them both too much.

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Scary Armor, that these miscreants posed almost zero threat to someone as myself." The demonic looking man answered, which made Barry freeze. It couldn't be.

"Wait. Lucifer? You're a meta?" Barry asked tentatively, forgetting he was still wearing a mask.

"If you're implying I'm merely a flimsy human with powers, I am slightly offended." Lucifer replied indignantly.

Chloe, however, was on edge. "How do you know his name, Voidrunner? You two have never met, in his normal form or this! Who are you?" She demanded quickly, becoming defensive at a potential threat to her boyfriend and partner.

Barry weighed his options, before sighing. He reached up to his left ear, and pressed the button behind where it would be. He watched his HUD power off before the visor retracted and opened, revealing his face to the demonic looking Lucifer and frazzled Chloe.

"Hello, Lucifer, Chloe. I guess we have a lot to talk about."He commented dryly., a sheepish expression on his face.

Chloe's jaw dropped and Lucifer just clapped excitedly. Things were about to get interesting...

xxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**So sorry for the repeated delays guys. I lost progress so many times that it killed my motivation for a while. Luckily, I am somewhat inspired to write again, though with my classes back in session I'm not sure how sporadic my writing will be. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Raizen out.**


End file.
